


Chess Pieces and the Red Queen

by AngelMoline96



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Romance, True Love, always and forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: A case brings the BAU team and of course Dr.Spencer Reid to New Orleans, but its not the same New Orleans they remember. The Mikaelson's, Klaus,Rebekah,Elijah,Kol and Angel have taken over and are running the city. when the team arrives they are immediately sent to the Mikaelson's mansion and Reid sees Angel for the first time and is immediately taken with her.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. the fateful case

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired by the day i met Matthew Gray Gubler last year for his book tour. please comment and review thank you

Chapter 1: the fateful case

Klaus’s POV:

I stood in front of yet another dead body, my brothers Elijah and Kol at my sides. 

“Come off it Nik, we all know this isn’t any of us, it’s too clean!” Kol hissed in my ear. 

“I hate to say our little brother is right, but he is. All the killings of late, have been done by someone who knows our ways, but isn’t one of us.” Elijah said as I turned to look at him. 

“Then what do you suggest oh brother of mine?” I asked as I heard the click of heels on cobblestone behind us. 

“Unlike you fuddy duddies I’ve already gotten this one taken care of. Do you boys remember my time at Duke?” Angel asked as we shrugged. 

“What does your secondary education have to do with someone murdering humans and framing us?” I asked as my sister’s lipstick shaded lips smirked. 

“It has everything to do with what is going on little brother.” She said as I rolled my eyes skyward. 

“We’re over a thousand Angel, do those three minutes matter so much to you?” I asked as Kol snickered.

“No, but it appears to matter to you.” He remarked before getting a sharp smack from Elijah, my brother the peacekeeper. 

“Angel would you please elaborate?” He asked as Angel smiled. 

“In college I had a co-ed room mate, his name was Aaron. I had lost track of him for awhile, but recently I’ve come to the knowledge that he works for the FBI, so I may have asked him to come check it out with his team.” She replied as she took a small folder from her leather jacket. She opened it holding it out. I took it opening it to find photos of six people. 

“These are photos of Aaron and his team, they are NOT to be harmed while here are we clear?” She said as Kol shrugged. 

“Crystal clear.” He replied looking at the pictures. 

“Special Agents Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, and technical analyst Penelope Garcia.” Elijah read off the names as I rolled my eyes. 

“I promise nothing will harm your ‘roommate’ and his team.” I replied as I turned away from the blood stained body on the street. 

“When are they arriving?” I asked as my siblings and I walked back down the streets of our city. 

“They’ll be here in the morning, so I want everyone on their best behaviors, Aaron may know about our world, but his team does not.” Angel said as Kol cocked his head quickening his steps to match our sisters. 

“And how pray tell does he know about our world?” He asked as our sister rolled her dark eyes to the moonlit sky. 

“We got drunk at a kegger, he fell cut his head, and he saw something that he shouldn’t have.” She said absentmindedly as I sigh rubbing my forehead with my hand. 

“that is why I told you maybe college life wouldn’t be a good idea, especially with a human roommate.” I said as Angel sighed in frustration. 

“So I made a mistake? We’ve all made them.” She said as we got back to our mansion. 

“Kol will you help Rebekah and I air out some of the rooms, the team is going to stay here with us.” She said as I growled. 

“Why can’t we put them in the hotel across town?” I asked as she turned to look at me our eyes locked, our eyes polar opposites, pale blue on dark brown. 

“Because if whoever is doing all of this knows where they are, they could be in danger. So here is the safest place.” She said as Elijah nodded. 

“I’m with her on this Niklaus.” i sighed knowing i had lost this one. 

“Fine they can stay here but we will be on blood bags until they leave.” i said as i looked at Kol knowing he likes his blood fresh. 

“That’s fine with me Nik.” Kol said smirking as he walked upstairs and i went to my art studio.

Hotch’s POV:

I had just gotten to my office and sat down when my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up.

“SSA Aaron Hotchner speaking how can i help you?” i said. 

“Hey Aaron it’s Angel Mikaelson from Duke. my brothers and i have a problem and we need your help someone in New Orleans is murdering humans and making it look like someone from the supernatural world is doing it you’re the only one we can trust with this.” i nodded knowing what she was talking about.

”i’m assuming you have already sent everything to me and Garcia?”i asked and heard her chuckle a little.

“You know i have.”

“alright i’ll brief the team and we will be there tomorrow morning.” 

“thank you Aaron this means a lot.” i smiled a little and hung up, standing up and walking out of my office.

“ round table in five minutes we have a case.” i said loudly to the team as i headed to the round table. Five minutes went by, and everyone filed into the room sitting around the table. 

“We’re going to New Orleans, I’ve gotten information of a serial killer disguising his killings as evidence of supernatural beings.” I said pulling up the pictures of the seven victims.

“Two of them, Brittany Quin and Jamie Peters were killed by a dagger to the heart.” Garcia said as Prentiss cocked her head. 

“Rings of salt, looks almost like witchcraft.” She commented as Rossi chimed in

“the two next ones look like they were torn to pieces, fake werewolf maybe?” He commented as Garcia nodded. 

“Jared Mitchell and Tara Gyber were both torn apart, wolf saliva was found on the bodies, but no other evidence of any other biological evidence was left on the bodies.” 

“And the last three Tyler and Gwen Vincent, and Gabbie Nightlin bled out through wounds in their throats like vampires.” JJ commented as Spencer sat quietly. 

“Any words of wisdom Reid?” Rossi asked as Spencer took a deep breath, even I knew that was a sign that he was going to go off on a long scientific rant. 

“There are seven victims, which makes me to believe that the unsub is very superstitious, three victims of the same MO, three is a lucky number in China, Italy and the USA. The other two MOs add to the number four which is a lucky number in Germany. In America alone almost a quarter of the population admits to being superstitious. The three different MOs makes me question whether he is targeting specific groups of people, or if he’s trying to bring about fear.” He said before he ran out of breath as I smiled softly. 

“Good observation Reid, wheels up in one hour, Garcia you’re coming with us.” I said as everyone grabbed their files heading out the door as Garcia squealed. 

“I never get to go on cool missions!” She commented as I looked over the pictures I sent Angel. 

“Oops, I forgot Reid’s….she’ll be fine with it I hope.” I said as I went to my office calling the sitter, and Jack making sure everything was set before we left.


	2. wheels down in the sleepless city

Chapter 2: wheels down in the sleepless city

Angel’s POV:(the next morning)

I was waiting in the courtyard for Aaron and his team to get here hoping that they can catch the person doing this and soon. I know that Klaus will never let any of us live our lives until it’s safe again. I soon heard a car come up the driveway and knew it was Aaron and his team. I walk into the house.

“Guys they’re here let’s wait for them outside,” I called out to my siblings as I walked back outside to wait for them as they followed not far behind. As suspected a couple of pitch black S.U.V’s had pulled up and had come to a stop only a few feet in front of us. Aaron was one of the first few to step out of the first vehicle before the others had as well. 

"Aaron, always a pleasure to see you" I greeted him with a warm smile as the other's had chimed in to bid a welcome to him. 

"Good to see you all as well," he nodded and shook hands with everyone. 

"I came as soon as possible when you had called with the case. Let me introduce you to my team," he said as he stepped aside so we could all see the various members of his group. One by one we all got acquainted as I met wise man agent Rossi, charming Derek Morgan, professional Emily Prentiss, motherly Jennifer or in this case J.J as Hotch calls her. One by one I had recognized them from Aaron’s description before it came to the last person on the team, Dr. Spencer Reid. I will admit when I had heard about him I was particularly amazed by all his accomplishments but to be face to face with him was surely something else. I still can’t believe Aaron forgot to send me his picture but now i don’t really care i’m sure his picture wouldn’t have done him justice at all. 

Spencer’s POV:

The team and i were introduced to the Mikaleson’s who seem to run New Orleans but no one had mentioned the girl. She was beautiful, she had long light brown hair and brown eyes that were so full of life. She wore a purple tank top which seems to be paired with jet black colored jeans, black ankle boots, and a matching coat..Her necklace seems to be a sterling silver necklace with a deep blue or in this case Royal blue pendant thats held with sterling silver ligning. All together the outfit seemed to suit her, i couldn’t take my eyes off of her. She then turned to look at me and i turned away not wanting to get caught staring. 

“And this is my friend Angel Mikaelson she’s the one who called.” Hotch said and i couldn’t help but smile. That name fit her perfectly she definitely looked like an angel. 

“You guys will be staying here it will be much safer even though there maybe a serial killer out there most people know not to mess with the Mikaelson’s so it’s just a precaution.” Angel said as she led us into the mansion and i couldn’t help but admire the architecture. 

“When was the building built, the architecture looks almost like something from the 1800s around the civil war.” I said interested as those chocolate brown eyes turned to look deep into my soul. 

“You’re very right Dr. Reid, this mansion was an old plantation house in the time of the civil war. You sure know your architectural history.” She said smiling at me as my heart threatened to beat out of my chest. 

“He’s our expert on...basically everything.” Derek commented as I chuckled nervously. 

“Y-you can call me Spencer.” I said softly barely a whisper. I didn’t think she heard me until she turned around and smirked at me. 

“Alright Spencer.” She said turning away from me leading us deeper into the house. I tried to keep my mind off of her and my pounding heart the only way i knew how, asking questions. 

“How many rooms are in this house?” I asked nervously as Angel chuckled. 

“I think my brother Kol got bored one day and counted one hundred and three rooms, not counting closets.” She replied as I bit my lip. 

“Well Spencer this is your room. Morgan is next door,JJ and Prentiss are across the hall Penelope is with Morgan and Aaron your room is next to JJ’s. oh and Rossi i was told you like a room with a view so you get the best room its the room next door to Morgan’s.” she instructed and we all went to our rooms. I walked into my room my eyes widening at the extravagant decor. The bed was bigger than any I had ever seen before, covered in blue silk topped with hundreds of pillows. 

There were two doors aside from the one I had entered, and I knew one of them must lead to a bathroom. I grabbed a change of clothes and my toiletries trying one of the doors as I unbuttoned my shirt. The door I opened didn’t open to a bathroom, but instead to another bedroom. It was more feminine purples blues and deep reds were scattered around the room. I slowly stepped backwards hoping I wouldn’t get caught, but luck was not on my side today. Just before I could close the door, the door of the room opened to Angel smiling softly. 

“You should get ready you’re all invited to dinner” she said walking into her closet to get dressed and i closed the door going to get ready.

APOV:(a few hours later)

I walk down the stairs to the dining room smiling a little thinking of Spencer and that cute smile of his. He’s so cute when he smiles. I shake my head a little and sigh knowing i can’t think like that it would never work out between us. 

“Angel? What is it little sister?” Elijah said placing his hand on my shoulder concerned. 

“I-i think i’m falling for Spencer Reid but i know it would never work out between us so i guess i’m just a little sad.”

“Well how do you know it won’t work? You just met him. Try getting to know him more before you make that decision ok dear sister.” i nodded as he kissed my forehead and went to sit down at the table. At those words, it seemed that my mind was now coming up with what ways I could try talking to Reid as we all soon congregated in the dining room. As I walked in I noticed that I was one of the last few people to arrive. 

"Everyone, I hope you all are adjusting in your rooms" I smile as they all nod.

"Yes, they're all wonderful. Thank you again all of you for your hospitality" Hotch said with a nod from the team as they all thank us. 

"It's not a problem at all. You would do the same for us as well. As you are all guest's here do not be afraid to feel at home. You can explore the residence but only some rooms will be off limits unless said so otherwise" Klaus says as we all get seated at the dining table.


	3. Peace in the storm

Chapter 3: Peace in the storm

APOV:(later that night)  
I was sitting in my room writing in my journal when there was a knock on my door. 

“Come in.” i said as the door opened i set my journal down and looked up and saw Aaron standing there. 

“Oh hey Aaron what’s up?” i asked as i stood up and walked over to where he stood. 

“I wanted to make sure you were aware there’s a storm coming and that sometimes Spencer gets a little scared of the storms not often but occasionally so you may want to check on him tonight since his room connects to yours.” he said smiling a little. 

“Alright, i will. I never got to ask how’s Haley and Jack doing?” as i said Haley’s name he looked down and i realized what had happened. 

“Oh Aaron i’m so sorry i had no idea.” i said hugging him as he started to cry. I knew this was hard on him, he never cried unless he was around me or someone else he really trusted. 

“I’m here Aaron i’ll always be here for you no matter what.” he hugged me and nodded. 

“I know, thank you Angel that means a lot to me. You’ve always been a good friend to me and i don’t know what i would do without you, heck i don’t know how i got through all these years without you. Maybe after all this is over you could meet Jack.” i smiled a little. 

“I’d like that Aaron i already think of him as family.” I said as Aaron wiped away his tears with a soft sad smile. 

“He reminds me so much of Haley, just seeing him smile makes me smile.” He said softly looking out the window at the dark sky. 

“It’s getting late, I should probably get some sleep. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow if we want to catch the unsub before your secret is out.” Aaron said as he hugged me again. 

“Sweet dreams Aaron.” I said softly as he left my room. I picked up my journal spending most of my night documenting every detail I could about the mysterious Doctor Spencer Reid. Everything from his mesmerizing memory down to the little golden flecks in his eyes. Before I knew it, it was late into the night. I put my journal down stretching as I stood up. My feet had barely touched the floor when I heard something, a soft terrified whimper almost completely drowned out by the pouring rain and loud thunder. I walked slowly to Spencer’s room opening the door quietly. 

“Spencer are you alright?” i asked hesitantly not wanting to intrude.I heard a soft whimper, curled up in a ball in the bathtub was Spencer trembling, his arms covering his head. I ran over pulling him into a hug as he struggled to breath normally as he panicked. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay. The storm isn’t going to get you.” I said trying to sooth him as I climbed into the bathtub holding him as I rubbed his back.

“I used to be afraid of the storms too. They used to paralyze me with fear.” i said as he looked up at me.

” h-how did you get over it?” he asked and i bit my lip knowing he wouldn’t believe me. 

“Well my mother gave me a pendant. She said a witch had charmed it to help calm me during the storms. It just so happens i was doing the same thing for my niece Hope. i could do one for you as well if you’d like” i said as i smiled looking at him. 

“But witchcraft isn’t real.” i smiled a little. 

"Well don’t think of it as witchcraft....think of it just like magic." he looked at me and smiled. 

“Well i do like magic so sure, let’s give it a try.” i take his hand and lead him to my room, once we got into my room i pulled out my crystal pendant and set it down on my desk. My eyes flitted between the crystal and Spencer, who sat trembling on my bed. I picked up the lilac crystal putting it between my hands as they glowed. 

“W-wow.” Spencer whispered as another crystal formed in my hand, a sky blue crystal. When it stopped glowing I tied a cord around it putting it around Spencer’s neck kissing his forehead.

“No more bad storms.” 

“thank you Angel, i’m sure from now on i’ll be fine and i’m sure Hope will be as well.” he said as he walked back to his room and i smiled as i got ready for bed.

Klaus’s POV:( the next morning)

I had walked down and decided to prove my dear twin wrong and i went into the kitchen to make breakfast for her human friend and his team. I know they think i’m evil but i’m really not i’m just misunderstood. I started to make my famous omelettes and i smiled a little hoping they could find the person who was responsible for what was going on in my city. I want Hope and my family to be safe, i want Angel to be able to find love and have a family of her own and if this killer isn’t caught that might not ever happen and i want her to be happy. I finished cooking the omelettes and set them on the table as the team and my family walked in and sat down. 

“Good morning everyone i hope the storm didn’t keep anyone up.” i said as i sat down at the head of the table.

“I slept alright.” Dr.Reid said with a shrug and a small smile at my twin and i couldn’t help but wonder if he was starting to fall for her. 

“Well i’m glad i know sometimes the storms can get really bad here so it’s good everyone got some sleep.”


	4. Eye of the Storm

Chapter 4: Eye of the Storm

Spencer’s POV:

We all sat around the table, omelette plates half full with forgotten food littered the space between pieces of paper. We had all the files scattered around the table looking at them. 

“All of the killings have been limited to the city itself, the first two in the french quarter, the next two down in allies on bourbon street, and the last three right here in town square. We’ve set up cameras, but never seem to catch the guys.” Klaus had said as Kol dragged over a wheeling whiteboard, the team cocking their heads confused as he pulls over a similar cork board. 

“I write a lot, and use them to keep my ideas concise.” He said as Emily rolled her eyes. 

“Of course, british, handsome and charming, you are the epitome of heart throbs aren’t you Mr. Mikaelson.” Emily said as I coughed a chuckle into my coffee cup. Kol just smirked winking at her. 

“You can call me Kol any day dearling.” He said charmingly as Emily rolled her eyes. Kol tacked a map of New Orleans to the board putting push pins on the points where each person was killed. As he set them up, I studied them, studying the pattern until I shot up from my seat. 

“They make a pentagram.” I said taking a piece of twine from the counter wrapping it around the first push pin, going from push pin to push pin until I make an almost perfect star the string wrapping around to make a small star in the middle of the larger star. 

“If my hunch is correct, the next three killings will happen here and here.” I said putting a different colored tack at each point. 

“I knew there was another reason why Hotch let you stay, besides being the team pretty boy.” Derek taunted jokingly. I rolled my eyes and Angel laughed. It was the most amazing sound i had ever heard. I couldn’t help but join in a little. 

“Very funny Morgan, but we all know the reason Hotch keeps me is because he loves when i’m the only one who knows how to figure out who the unsub is.” i said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Now that we’ve sorted that out let’s get back to the case.” Rossi said and i nodded. We then get back to the case but every so often i would look over at Angel and see that she was doing the exact same thing and would smile when our eyes would meet. She’s just so amazing i’d love to find out more about her and get to know her better. 

Angel’s POV: (a few hours later)

We had just finished up figuring out where the unsub would possibly strike next and the team had split up into teams leaving Spencer on his own so i volunteered to go with him so he had some form of back up. I walked to the front doors and waited for Spencer to meet me there. A few minutes after i got there, Spencer walked over and handed me a badge with my picture on it so i could follow him into the crime scenes. 

“Thank you Spencer.” i said and i walked out of the front door heading to where we were supposed to be and Spencer walked next to me silently. I took Spencer’s hand and he smiled a little as we continued to walk and i could feel him start to relax more as we continued on to the crime scene.,

”So where did you go to school?” He asked as I smiled looking up at the stars. 

“I went to Berkeley for my bachelors in communications, and then I transferred to Duke for my masters in anthropology and Norse culture.” I said smiling. 

“I-i-i have PhDs in mathematics, and some other stuff that I got at Caltech.” He said softly.

“I know i-i sorta looked you up, i was really curious about you but was too nervous to ask you anything.” i said blushing a little embarrassed to confess i was nervous. 

“You were nervous?” he asked and i nodded. 

“Yes i was i-i really like you Spencer.” i confessed.I waited for Spencer to respond, but I could hear his heart beating faster as his cheeks blushed bright red. 

“I uh, I-i-i erm, I-i um.” He said softly trying to collect his thoughts as I waited terrified for his response. 

“D-d-did you know that large penguin populations can be found in countries such as New Zealand, Australia, Chile, Argentina and South Africa?” He asked and I sighed looking down.

“No, I didn’t Spencer, but thank you for such a unique fact.” I said as we finally reached the crime scene. Spencer and I didn’t talk much while at the crime scene aside from comparing observations. We were looking at the three pools of blood where the bodies of the three victims were. Two of the victims were already being loaded up by the medical examiner, but Spencer raced over to look at the last victim before he too was carted up in the medical examiner van. We were on bourbon street a popular street for pub crawling tourists, all three of them were killed in an alley. 

“If someone had actually bitten into their necks, it would be a more torn wound, this is almost like it’s done with a narrow metal spike, something that could make a circular hole, but hard enough to puncture skin and muscle like that, maybe a sharp tipped screwdriver?” Spencer said as I nodded. 

“You’re right.” I said simply as Spencer checked the crime scene for more evidence. Moments later he called one of the police men over. 

“Did you move this trash can?” he asked pointing to a metal trash can on the other side of the alley. 

“No, why would you ask a dumb question like that kid?” He asked as Spencer took a deep breath. 

“First off it’s Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. Secondly because it rained last night and if you look closely the ground in front of the trash can is dry meaning that the can was moved.” He said moving the can out of the way. The second he did I smelled blood, fresh blood. 

“Someone call an ambulance NOW!” He yelled. On the ground of the alley was a girl, she was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt printed with a logo of a bar down the street, her name tag said Lylian. She had two holes in her neck, but she was still alive. Spencer took off his sweater pressing it to her neck keeping steady pressure until the ambulance arrived. When they did, Spencer hopped into the ambulance with her turning to me with scared eyes. 

“Hotch is going to meet you at the house, tell him what happened. I-i’m going to go to the hospital and make sure she’s safe until she’s more stable.” He said as I nodded walking back home as the ambulance rolled away. When I got back to the mansion Hotch was waiting. 

“You don’t look happy what happened? I heard You and Spencer found a victim who survived, shouldn’t that make you a little bit happy?” He asked as I shrugged. 

“I’m happy she’s alive, I’m just not happy for a different reason, a non case related reason.” I said as I walked inside. Everyone else was still out. 

“That reason would be?” Aaron pressed as I poured a glass of bourbon sitting on the couch. 

“I told Spencer I liked him, and he doesn’t feel the same way. I just wish he would tell me instead of changing the subject to animal facts.” I said draining my glass of bourbon in one go pouring another. Aaron cocked his head confused. 

“Penguins, Giraffes, Monkeys or kangaroos?” He asked as I rolled my eyes. 

“What does the animal matter?” I asked impatiently as Aaron chuckled. 

“Spencer isn’t good with feelings and expressing them, especially with people who he’s close with. So when he started here we started a system, Spence uses facts about animals to help with explaining how he’s feeling. He’s afraid of monkeys, giraffes make him happy, and kangaroos frustrate him, that’s how we can figure out how he’s feeling without making him feel uncomfortable.” Aaron said as I looked down feeling guilty. 

“What about Penguins?” I asked as Aaron smiled putting his arm around my shoulders hugging me softly. 

“Spencer loves Penguins, that’s how he tells us that he loves us, he feels comfortable with you. That code is a code only we use in our little family, he wants you to be part of that family.” Aaron said as I put my head in my hands. 

“I am so stupid. I thought he was trying to get off the subject because he didn’t feel the same way.” I said as Aaron shook his head. 

“Spencer works in a different way then the rest of us, he came from a place where he didn’t feel safe showing his emotions because of bullying and issues with his mom. It took us months to figure out what he was feeling, we had to profile a profiler.” He explained as I shook my head. 

“So that means…” 

“He likes you too Angelfish.” Aaron said messing up my hair as the rest of the team came back. I smiled softly knowing that for once I was glad to be wrong.


	5. A Night in The City that Never Sleeps

Chapter 5: A Night in The City that Never Sleeps

Derek’s POV: (later that night)

Angel hadn’t come down for dinner and that didn’t seem like something she normally did so i decided i would go see if she was alright. I walked upstairs and knocked on her door, 

“Angel are you alright?” i asked concerned.I put my ear against the door trying to hear if she was doing something. 

“Hey you’ve reached the voicemail of Dr. Spencer Reid, I can’t come to the phone right now, please leave your name number and reason for calling after the tone.” I heard from inside. It was Spencer’s voicemail, loverboy must have forgotten to charge his phone again. Before I could pull away the door opened and I fell forward into Angel’s room. 

“Eavesdropping Morgan, thought you knew better than that?” She said as I got up. 

“I was checking to see if you were in the shower or something, I didn’t hear an answer when I knocked. You weren’t at dinner I wanted to make sure you were okay.” I said awkwardly. 

“I’m fine.” She said shortly. 

“You don’t sound fine.” I commented as she rolled her eyes. 

“Spencer’s avoiding me. He’s not returning any of my calls.” She said as I chuckled. 

“He’s not avoiding you, Spence isn’t very tech savvy he forgets to charge his phone sometimes, and it probably went dead at the hospital. He’s fine, if he weren’t we would have heard about it already.” I said reassuringly as Spence walked through. 

“H-hi.” he said sheepishly. 

Angel’s POV:

“H-hey.” i said blushing feeling a little foolish for thinking he was avoiding me. 

“So what did i miss?”

“no first how is the girl is she going to be alright?” i asked worried.

“She’s stable, we’ll have a sketch artist go over there in a little bit to work with her.” he said as Derek left and i nodded trying to figure out how to bring up the Penguins.

“I-I saw an article in the news ab-about the penguins at the local zoo.” I said softly as Spencer looked up blushing. 

“I’m assuming Hotch explained.” 

“yes he did and i feel stupid for not understanding at first.” i said taking his hand in mine. 

“Why don’t we go out for a walk or something the rest of the team went to go talk to Lylian. There isn’t much we can do right now.” he said and i nodded blushing a little. He held out his hand, and I took it shyly as we left the house. We walked down the streets of New Orleans, it was sunset, the sun casting soft pastel colors on the stone streets. We had just gotten to the town square when Spencer finally broke the silence between us. 

“D-do you know how to ride a bike?” He asked as I nodded cocking my head. A smile crept across his lips as he pulled me towards a small building by the herbal shop, a bicycle rental shop. Spencer ran inside coming back out a moment later with a tandem bicycle and two helmets. I looked at him confused not really sure about this. 

“Are you sure about this love?” i asked nervously. Spencer nods smiling softly. 

“I want to see the whole city, and this is the fastest way without driving in a car and missing stuff. Besides we're sticking together and nothing could happen to us.” He said simply. I smiled seeing how excited he was getting and couldn’t help but get excited as well.

“Alright then, let’s go.” i took the helmet he handed me and put it on. We got on the bike and we were off on our little date smiling the whole way. I have to admit it was nice doing things like a normal human. It made me feel normal Spencer made me feel human again and i loved the feeling. 

“So Angel what is your favorite color?” he asked.

“Well it depends. It changes, like right now i’d have to say blue its a calm color and i feel calm when i’m with you.” i explained a little self conscious. 

“You’ve known Hotch since college right? Why hasn’t he mentioned you before now?” i smiled sadly at that.

“Well after we graduated my family and i moved and we lost touch for awhile and i guess it never occurred to him to mention me until this case.” 

“speaking of your family how many siblings do you have exactly?” i chuckled knowing this was going to be an interesting answer for him. 

“Well this is where it sorta gets complicated love. There’s our older brother Finn who died a few years ago. After Finn you have our sister Freya who we didn’t even know existed until around the same time that Finn died, then you have Elijah then its me and my brother Klaus of course and then its Kol who is the party boy of the family. Next you have our dear little sister Rebekah who is off with her boyfriend in Virginia right now but hopefully you’ll meet her soon. Lastly you have our baby brother Henrik who died when he was only ten.i-it was a terrible accident and we were all devastated.” i looked down for a minute trying to hold back my tears still not over Henrik’s death. 

Spencer’s POV:

I looked down for a second when she mentioned that two of her siblings had passed away.

“I’m so sorry that you lost your brothers Angel that must have been hard.” i stopped the bike when i got to the park and got off helping Angel off and we sat on the bench. 

“Finn and i weren’t close especially not at the end of his life but i still feel bad about his death, a-and Henrik h-his death, his death was sorta mine and Klaus’s fault. We were told not to go out in the woods and we did and Henrik came a-and he was attacked.” i hugged her and held her as she started to cry rubbing her back soothingly wanting nothing more than to make her happy again. After a few moments she started to calm down and pulled away and smiled a little. 

“I’m ok Spence, let’s get back on the bike.” she said and i nodded.I got on the front seat of the bike, I had been on one of these before with my mom as a child. Angel got on behind me. At first we were clumsy, both trying to steer at the same time, nearly crashing a few times, but soon we got into a rhythm. We saw almost all of New Orleans before the clouds eclipsed the sun making the world grow darker. We were half way back to the bike rental store when it started to rain, the stones of the sidewalk grew slippery, and then we were falling. The first reflex I had was to pull Angel away from the bike. We rolled and landed hard on the muddy ground, she was on top of me, making me an impromptu airbag. 

“Oh my god spence are you alright?” She asked as I nodded taking a breath trying to get my lungs to start accepting oxygen again.

“I-I’m fine are you okay?” I asked worried as she smiles softly. 

“I’m alright b-because of you.” She said and I blushed pink. 

“I-It my was my pleasure.” I whispered. Our faces were inches apart, slowly I inched closer just as she did. Our lips touched, and the bitter cold of the rain and mud was replaced by a brilliant warmth. Our lips moved against each other as she wrapped her arms around my neck her fingers running through my rain tangled hair as my hands cupped her perfect face. The face of an angel, the face of my angel. Time seemed to stop when we kissed, and sooner than I would have liked someone cleared their throat from behind us. 

“I leave for New England for a few weeks, and my sister ends up kissing a cyclist in the mud.” A woman said as Angel and I looked up. Standing on the sidewalk by our overturned bicycle was a woman dressed in a flashy modern outfit, her hair straight and blonde, her eyes sky blue. 

“Rebekah! You made it home!” Angel said running to hug her sister. The two embraced as I stood up. 

“Angel who is your...friend.” Rebekah asked an eyebrow raised as her lips formed a smirk. 

“T-this is Spencer Reid, he’s with the FBI. Y-you’ve missed a lot Bekah, let’s get back and we’ll fill you in then.” Angel said as Rebekah nodded hailing a cab for us. We dropped the bike off moments before the store closed, before we landed back home at the Mikaelson Mansion. Through the entire car ride I couldn’t help but smile. I could still feel the tingle of her lips on mine even after the kiss ended. People always say that their first kiss is always awkward, mine on the other hand was as magical as the woman who gave it to me.


	6. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is a sex scene at the end of this chapter feel free to skip it

Chapter 6: Fire and Ice

Hotch’s POV: (a few days later)

We finally had a breakthrough in the case and knew who it was we were looking for. After days of dead ends and almost giving up we finally have something. Now we just needed a plan to catch him but how is the question. I walked into the dining room where the team and the Mikaleson’s were waiting and set the picture of the unsub down. 

“His name is Raiden Avery he’s thirty-eight and the bartender at the local bar across the street.” i said and the Mikaleson’s sighed. 

“ we should have known or at least guessed it was him.” Klaus said shaking his head. 

“He’s served us countless times he seemed so sane most days.” Kol said and i rolled my eyes choosing to ignore him. 

“Many serial killers have some kind of psychotic break that starts their killings. Avery lost his only living relative, his little sister Kelsey to an animal attack a few weeks before the killings. That must have been what caused his spree.” Spencer commented as the Mikaelsons turned to Kol who shrugged with an eye roll. Angel always told me about his blood binges. 

“We’ve scoped out his work place and his home, now it’s just a waiting game.” I said as the team nodded choosing to go about their day waiting for word from the police of Raiden Avery’s whereabouts. 

Angel’s POV: 

While everyone else was focused on the case I decided to do something sweet for Spencer. There’s an amazing bookstore in the French Quarter that has thousands of books, and there was one book that I wanted to get for him. A book of Poems that I’ve loved for centuries. I pulled a jacket over my purple tee-shirt and jeans. I left a note on Spencer’s pillow telling him I had a surprise for him later before I slipped out silently. 

I got to the book store right after lunch. It took me almost an hour to find that one perfect book. It was heavy, old, and leather even though it’s pages were creamy white and new. I paid for it at the front counter, and met with one of my witch friends before I headed home. I had gotten almost half way home when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Before I could react I felt the stab of a needle into my neck as my body grew heavy and limp like I was made of jello. Before I blacked out I heard a soft laugh. 

“You vamps think you’re invincible until someone gives you a taste of your own medicine.” My eyes closed. When I woke up I was in pain, my arms and mouth were burning like they were on fire. I was in some kind of storage closet, or a basement no windows, one door the smell of mold and mildew on the air. Raiden stood over me holding a stake. 

“Don’t try to move vervain and wolfsbane soaked ropes. You’ll just hurt yourself more trying.” He said sadistically as I growled. 

“All you monsters are the same, all high and mighty until someone knocks you down to size, and then you act like the animals you are.” He said as he slapped me hard across the face leaving a welt. 

“Your kind killed my sister, and I’ll keep killing until people put the pieces together and uncover you for good.” He said as he raised the stake. Just before he stabbed me the door of the room broke open revealing Derek, Spencer, Hotch, and Elijah. 

“Put the weapon down Avery, you don’t need to kill her.” Derek said as Avery laughed. 

“Kelsey is dead, who would care anyway. No one would, I’m just one in a billion, the smallest fraction. She deserves this. May god have mercy on her soulless body.” Raiden said as he rose the stake trying to get the momentum necessary to stake through my sternum. BANG! BANG! BANG! Three shots hit him in the chest and he fell like a ragdoll blood pooling around him. Spencer untied me, and I fell into his arms weak and shaking. He picked me up and carried me home as I cried into his chest. He saved me. He saved my life. He laid me down on the bed, and wet a towel wiping the blood from my mouth from the gag. I smiled softly. 

“Y-you saved me Spence.” I whispered as he blushed smiling softly. 

“P-penguins are pack creatures. T-they can’t live alone forever a-and neither can i.” He said softly stammering through the words as I pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him as he kissed me back. I smiled a little as i sat up and he sat next to me holding my hand. 

“Spencer?” i asked a little nervously as i looked up at him. 

“Yes, Angel? What is it?” he asked worried. I smiled softly as i placed my hand on his cheek. 

“I’m in love with you Spencer Reid.” i said filling every word with love. He smiled brightly. 

“and i’m in love with you Angel Mikaelson.” i smiled happily and kissed him passionately and filled with love.

Spencer’s POV:

Her lips on mine seemed like perfection. She was perfection. I melted into the kiss, not noticing that my hands landed on her hips, only noticing that she was pulling me closer by every moment passing. Her soft hands found their way under my shirt, and I couldn't help but do the same. She made me feel loved and safe and complete. She made me want to show her how much i truly care and love her. We had been laying there for half an hour or so kissing when i decided enough was enough. Her hands went up my shirt and it felt good. I leaned down and kissed her neck softly as she shivered and nipped it lightly as she moaned. I stopped and pulled away afraid i hurt her. 

“I’m sorry.” i said and she pulled me closer. 

“No its ok do it again.” she said and i nodded nipping her neck again. I then pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it. I kissed her once more and she wrapped her fingers in my hair and i wrapped my arms around her waist. She moaned and arched into my lips and i smiled. With a fire in my eyes, the room began to spin as our love took over and passion ignited our souls. This was going to be great. It wasn't long before she was whimpering and gasping beneath me. I swear i could hear a clock ticking back and forth in my mind as i slowly put my dick inside her. She moaned out my name and it sounded like the voice of an angel. 

"You want me to stop yet?" she shook her head and the dazed look left. 

"No, i want you, Spence." she whispered. With my heart about to burst, i finally grasped Angel's hand in mine. 

"relax ,my Queen, i've got you," she closed her eyes and breathed deeply nodding. 

"My beloved Spence, i love you to the moon and back," Angel told me with a tear in her eye as she held onto me even tighter than before. 

"Mine" i growled as rational thought began to return. 

"I love you, my Queen," i gasped as my vision cleared and kissed her for everything i was worth. As crazy as this was,i knew it was meant to be, and she was the one i would be with,truly,for the rest of my life. She giggled as i rolled onto my back pulling her up and onto my chest to snuggle. I had never felt this way about anyone not even Mauve. I kissed the top of her head and held her close to me. We stayed that way all night just wrapped in each other’s arms and we stayed that way even as the sun started to come up. This was the most perfect moment of my life and i never wanted it to end.


	7. The secret of New Orleans

Chapter 7:The secret of New Orleans

Angel’s POV:(A few days later)

Spencer and the team had decided to stay a few extra days to see the city and to give Spencer and i some more time together. The day had started like any other Spencer and i had woken up in each other’s arms and got ready for the day, we headed downstairs for breakfast Spencer staying one step behind me on the stairs before joining my side at the landing of the stairs. Spencer and I dressed to match today. Blue jeans on blue jeans, green shirts, our hands interlocked. We walked into the dining room to see everyone digging into some of Kol’s famous belgian waffles. We sat down as Nik smiled mischievously. 

“Good news sister, we’re all going sightseeing today.” He commented as I smiled kissing Spencer’s cheek. 

“That sounds like a perfect day.” I said dreamily as Rebekah shook her head. 

“Spencer is going to have lunch with Freya and I. We’ll meet up with you at home for dinner, and the two of you can go sightseeing tomorrow.” She said as I stood up outraged. 

“Why can’t Spencer come with us?” I asked my temper gradually rising as Elijah put his hand on my shoulder. 

“Because I thought it would be better and SAFER for Spencer to have lunch with our sisters, than to have lunch with Niklaus, Kol and I wouldn’t you say?” He asked as Nik leaned back. 

“It’s not like we would kill him or anything.” He commented as Kol shrugged from where he stood leaning against the wall. 

“Maim him a little maybe, dangle him over the old well perhaps.” He said tapping his finger on his chin as I sighed in frustration. 

“Fine, but he better be in the same condition when he comes back as he’s leaving in.” I swore to Rebekah and Freya who both nodded. 

“We don’t want to hurt him, he makes you happy. I wouldn’t want you hurting Marcel.” Rebekah said as Freya smiled.

“You deserve to be happy, and I wouldn’t ruin that, not for a second.” i sighed as i calmed down a little and i sat down again taking Spence’s hand in mine as he held me close. 

“Don’t worry my Queen i’ll be fine besides this will give me a chance to get to know your sisters a little better.” he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled a little and snuggled close to him just happy to be with him knowing he’ll have to go back soon with the team. I looked down as the thought crossed my mind and he held me even closer knowing exactly what i was thinking like he always does. I started to eat a waffle knowing i’ll need my energy to get through a day with my brothers and i smiled a little forgetting how good Kol’s waffles are. 

“Kol I rarely say this but you are a really good cook.” he gave a dramatic bow and smirked. 

“thank you dear sister that means a lot coming from you.” i rolled my eyes but smiled as I went back to eating.

Spencer's POV: (A few minutes later)

I stood inside yet another clothes store modeling, yet another suit for Rebekah and Freya. Rebekah’s explanation was that because I was in love with Angel I was family, and she wouldn’t let any member of her family dress so blandly. After the third suit shop, I had four new shirts, some new pants and a tie or two. We stopped for lunch as Rebekah grilled me with questions. , 

“How do you like New Orleans so far?” She asked as I bit my lip. 

“I-it’s nice.” I stammered awkwardly. 

“Is it much different from where you grew up?” She pestered as I shook my head. 

“I-i-i grew up in Las Vegas.” I said softly as Freya took a sip of water. 

“Can’t you see you’re making him uncomfortable, this is a casual lunch to get to know Spencer, not an interrogation.” Freya said as Rebekah nodded going silent for a few minutes giving me time to calm down before Freya asked me a question. 

“So Spencer, do you have any hobbies?” She asked softly as I nodded smiling timidly. 

“I-i-i’m an amateur magician actually.” I replied as she leaned back smiling. 

“We have something in common besides a devout hatred of clothes shopping, I myself can do a bit of magic if you know what i mean.” She said winking at me as I blushed not quite understanding what she meant. 

“You mean like how Angel made the necklace for me when i was scared of that storm?” i asked and Freya nodded smiling. I heard Rebekah chuckle and i looked up to see her smirking at me her eyes looking completely cold and void of all emotion and i shrunk in my seat a little.

“Now Spencer, a nice gentleman like you must have some kind of secrets am I right?” Rebekah asked as I shook my head timidly. 

“N-not really.” I stammered as she shook her head. 

“I want to know everything there is to know about you Spencer, I want to make sure you’re good enough for my big sister.” She said as I shook my head. 

“I-I-I don’t have any secrets.” I insisted as her eyes twinkled. 

“Tell me your biggest secret.” She demanded as I shook my head. 

“I-I-I don’t have one.” I said as Rebekah turned to Freya shocked.

Freya’s POV:

I shrugged as Bekah turned to me and i started to wonder why Spencer was immune to compulsion. Maybe…. Just maybe he had some witch in him. I’ll have to look into that later. 

“So Spencer tell me something,i did a little research on you. Sorry but i wanted to make sure you were really a good person for my sister. Your mother has schizophrenia? How is she doing?” i asked. 

“Yes, she’s doing good i guess i haven’t gotten to see her much lately we’ve been a little busy at the BAU but once i get back i plan on visiting her.” he said and i nodded.

“That’s good that you’re going to visit her. You’re a good son to be there for her.” i said and he smiled. 

“I try to be but sometimes it's hard to find time to get there, but i do try.” he said a little nervous. I patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“Its ok Spencer you try your best i’m sure she understands i heard you write to her every day.” 

“i do yes and her doctors seem to think she knows when i’m busy and can’t.” 

Spencer’s POV:

I felt a little bad that i hadn’t seen my mom lately but it felt nice to talk about it. I really think Freya is a good person.

“Freya can i get your help with something. I want to buy Angel a gift and i’d love for you to help.” i said and she smiled. 

“Of course Spencer we should go now though and then head home.” i nodded and stood up helping Freya with her bags as Rebekah left to go back to the house. 

“So what did you have in mind Spence?” Freya asked and i smiled a little. 

“Well i was thinking of a promise ring. That way she knows that no matter what i’ll be there and that i only want to be with her.” i explained and Freya smiled. 

“That’s a great idea and i know just the place.” she said and lead the way to the jewelry store. We walked inside and i walked over to the case holding the rings and started to look at all of them.

"Spence?" I heard my loves voice and I looked up shocked. 

"Darling, I wasn't expecting to see you here. But I guess we both had the same idea." I said as I walked over to her and kissed her.

“I guess we did love.” she said with a smile. “I sorta already picked out something for us.” I hugged her smiling. 

“You are amazing my Queen.” I said as she hugged me back. She held out the rings and I smiled as I looked at them. they're matching silver bands that have a jagged like finished on the mounting. The inner lining of the slimmer band is a beautiful rose gold color as the wider band keeps its silver inside. the outside keeps a sleek appearance as the saying 

"I will always be with you" is written across in a clear cursive like font. I looked up at her and smiled widely. 

“These are perfect my Queen.” I said taking hers and sliding it onto her ring finger. She then took mine and slid it onto my finger and I hugged her happy that she loved me as much as I loved her.

Angel’s POV:

We headed back to the mansion after the ironic meeting in the jewelry shop, it was funny to say the least that Spencer and I had the same idea. I looked down at our hands, the rings on our fingers glinting in the sun as we entered through the garden. We walked inside to hear yelling and the loud clanging of dishes. Spencer and I looked at each other as we both ran into the kitchen. Spencer was the first to realize what was going on, and that was solely because he was hit in the face with a blob of mashed potatoes. The two tables in the dining room that we had put together so everyone could eat together were flipped on their sides shielding my brothers and Spencer’s friends. They were having a food fight, and from the state of the walls and my brothers they weren’t doing very well. I leaned over kissing Spencer on the nose tasting the mashed potatoes that clung to his skin. 

“You taste delicious.” I teased as Kol shared a look with Derek and the two of them fell over laughing, the two both seemed to share the same childish humor. Spencer hugged me smearing my outfit with mashed potatoes as I rolled my eyes. 

“You’re on Mr. Reid.” I whispered as Kol jumped up. 

“We call dibs on Einstein!” He yelled as I rolled my eyes. 

“Nice to know I’m wanted little brother.” I said pretending to be hurt as I grabbed an apple from the counter and threw it at him watching it rebound off his forehead and hit Nik hard in the ear. 

“Why’d you hit me Kol!” Nik growled as Kol raised his hands innocently as I jumped over the table containing Hotch and his team as Spencer joined Kol, Nik, Elijah, and surprisingly enough Emily while Hotch, Garcia, Rossi, and JJ were on our side. The game ended an hour later when we were all out of ammunition and the dining room was caked in food. So we all called truce and worked together to clean up the entire mess. We had just gotten almost everything clean when the doorbell rang and Kol darted from the room, at human speed thank god, to answer it. 

“Ah Jason! You’re a day early, but don’t worry, our company is not dulled by your arrival.” He said as he walked back in with a man. Every one of Hotch’s team members looked up and froze in shock. 

“Everyone this is my poker buddy-” 

“G-gideon?” Spencer stammered, I watched his eyes go from confusion, to pain, to grief, to resentment, and back again trying to comprehend what was going on. Gideon turned to Spencer. 

“Good to see you Spencer, have you gotten taller?” He asked trying to change the subject as Derek grabbed Spencer’s shoulder holding him where he stood.

“You faked your own death, and disappeared for years without a trace, and all you can say is that it’s good to see me?!” Spencer yelled as Gideon turned to Kol panicked. 

“I think it’s time we all have a bit of chit chat, I’ll grab the grief bourbon.” Kol said as Rebekah rolled her eyes. Kol had a special bottle of bourbon he kept for special occasions, such as when our mother died, or when someone important dies, thus getting it’s name the grief bourbon. We all settled in the living room as Kol passed out glasses of bourbon as we all prepared for the hardest conversation we’d have to have. I looked down at the ring on my finger, hoping that Spencer could still love me after what he was about to hear.


	8. The heartbreaking Goodbye

Chapter 8: The heartbreaking Goodbye

Elijah’s POV:

Everyone sat in the living room tense.

“There is a very good explanation as to why Jason Gideon disappeared for such a long time, and that being-” 

“He died.” Kol finished as I glared at him. 

“What it’s true lets not cut corners. Jason Gideon died and became a vampire and now he’s in my poker club.” Kol said as Aaron and his team looked up confused and panicked. 

“We’re taking it slow Kol, we’re not dumping it all out on the table like that.” Rebekah responded as Derek raised his hand. 

“Yes Derek?” I said patiently as he looked at Gideon. 

“So what you’re saying is he’s a vampire?” He asked as I nodded.

“Technically speaking besides Freya, we are all either full blooded vampires or at least partially vampires.” I responded as JJ raised her hand. 

“So those murders that were going on were done to try to flush out the supernatural?” She asked as I nodded.

“Raiden worked at a bar that is highly populated by witches werewolves and vampires in New Orleans, someone killed his sister a few weeks back. She wanted to be turned, and it didn’t end well, and she died. He blamed our entire world for her death.” I tried explaining as Spencer raised his hand confused. 

“H-how?” I looked to my siblings and sighed. 

“Now that is a long story that doesn’t really have a happy ending.” 

“It doesn’t have a happy beginning either.” Kol said soberly sipping his bourbon.

“He’s right about that, but our story begins long ago.” I began quietly looking at my siblings.

”First you have to know our mother loved us all very much but she also had her faults” i could see Nik out of the corner of my eye rolling his eyes. 

“We were all living in a village alongside the werewolves that lived there at the time. Every full moon we would lock ourselves in our house to keep out of their way.” Nik stood and sighed. 

“I and our younger brother Henrik snuck out one full moon to watch the wolves and Henrik was attacked. I-it was my fault. He was killed, if I hadn’t been stupid, and wanted to watch the wolves go from their human forms into the forms of beasts our baby brother would still be alive.” He said through gritted teeth as tears rolled down his face. Rebekah squeezed his shoulder reassuring him as I took a breath. 

“Nik brought Henrik’s body back to our home the next morning, and we mourned the loss of our youngest brother, but our mother couldn’t bear the thought of losing any one of us, so she did what she could to make sure none of us would meet an end like Henrik’s.” i looked at Angel knowing this is where it gets hard for her and Nik. 

”Our mother was a very powerful witch, she did a spell to make us immortal, To make us stronger in a way. She made us drink a potion, and then our father Mikael ran his sword through us all. When we woke up our father forced us to drink the blood of my first love Tatia. We were told we had to drink her blood to survive, and survive we did. She bound our lives to a rare species of tree, the one type of wood that can kill us, the white oak. When our father found out he burned the last white oak tree to the ground, centuries later we found that pieces still existed, meaning although we are immune to other types of wood, there are stakes out there that can kill us. When our mother, the original witch turned us into vampires, she also turned our father too, in a way protecting him, but at the same time haunting us for eternity.” I said looking at Kol, Nik, and Rebekah as they looked down shuddering. 

“Our mother turned our father into an immortal vampire hunter, and he tracked us down intending to kill each and every one of us for the past thousand years, until finally we killed him.” I said looking down. Kol leaned back and smirked. 

“He deserved it too he was horrible. Like after Angel and Nik killed for the first time, and we found out that they were part werewolves.” Kol said as Spencer looked down at the floor his entire body shaking. 

“Even though their father is not our father, we have stuck by our siblings even though they get on our nerves some more than others.” Rebekah added eyeing Klaus. 

“When our father found out our mother had an affair he was furious he made our mother place a curse on Nik. Well Nik and Angel to subdue their Werewolf side.” Nik looked at Angel. 

“Well it was supposed to be both of us but somehow it didn’t work on Angel.” he said and Angel shrugged. 

“My best guess is that since i’m a tribrid my witch side didn’t let the spell work on me.” she said and i saw Spencer tense up. 

“Anyway our father abused both Nik and Angel even before we found out about the affair but after it only became worse.” i continued.

“After mother turned us into vampires Nik had an argument with mother, and it ended with her death. That day we buried her, and the five of us stood over her dead body, we made a promise to each other that we would always protect each other, always and forever. We have kept that promise to this very day even though it hasn’t always been easy.” i looked up just as Spencer stood and started to pace.

“But that doesn’t explain how Gideon is a Vampire.” JJ said and i nodded. 

“I should let Kol explain that part since he knows more about that whole thing.” 

“What is there to explain he faked his death.” Spencer snapped and everyone turned to look at him surprised.

“Actually that’s not what happened Spencer.” Kol said and stood up. 

“What happened to him that day really did happen. He was shot by Donnie Mallick, which killed him but he died with vampire blood in his system. You see Angel and i had been passing through Virginia that day and we ran into Jason. He told us what was going on and i guess he figured out what we were somehow so i gave him some of my blood on the off chance he might need it.” Kol explained and Angel nodded.

Angel’s POV:

I had looked up and over to Spencer as Kol had finished and noticed he had stopped pacing and was now playing with the ring i had given him just a few hours earlier and i started to worry about what was about to happen. 

“Spence?” i asked as i walked over and he looked up looking hurt but also angry. 

“You guys are horrible. Vampires can’t be real there’s no proof they are!” he started to shake a little and i backed up a little shocked. 

“Gideon is proof we are real you saw proof of magic the night i made you your necklace, but i would never hurt you or let anyone else harm you. I love you more than anything.” i said as i held his hand. He pulled his hand away as he walked away from me. 

“No! I’m not going to stay here! This is Crazy! You are all Crazy!” i try not to show how hurt that statement made me feel as i stood in front of him. 

“Spence its ok we can work through this you don’t have to go. Please i-i love you.” 

“No! I’m not going to stay here and let you and your siblings use your vampire abilities on me i will not be another one of your pawns!” he yelled taking off the ring i gave him and i felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks. 

“D-don’t do this please Spencer we can work through this.” i pleaded through my tears. He shook his head and walked past me placing the ring on the table and he walked out the door. I broke down in tears and ran up the stairs to my room sobbing feeling my heart break into a million pieces knowing the one i love now hates me.


	9. A Shattered Heart

Chapter 9: A Shattered Heart

Angel’s POV: (a month after Spencer left)

It's felt like forever since I last saw Hotch and his group, since I last saw him. I thought things were going great but in the end i guess things happen. Now i try and go on with my life but the others have taken notice that i’ve secluded myself in my room or another area for a while, only coming out for food or to do daily tasks. I appreciate when they try to find a way to lift up my spirits but sometimes it would be a fruitless task as my mind wanders every now and then. As always curiosity has me wonder about Spence from if he’s doing well or if he’s overworking himself. I know I shouldn't dwell on him but its all i can think about. Lately all i’ve been doing is crying and sleeping. I was curled up in my bed when there was a knock on the door. I wiped my eyes and sat up in bed. 

“I-it’s open,” I sniffled and the door opened as Hayley walked in. In her hands was a plate of dinner. 

“I brought you something to eat, I know you haven’t been eating enough.” She said as I nodded quietly wiping my tears as I looked at the plate, it was some of Kol’s family famous fried chicken. 

“D-do you know if Nik ate all the peanut butter?” I asked as Hayley cocked her head. 

“Peanut Butter on fried chicken? I mean, at least you don’t want pickles too.” She replied making a disgusted face as I licked my lips at the thought of pickles and peanut butter. 

“T-that sounds pretty good actually.” Hayley looked at me like i was crazy for a second before she left the room to get me what i wanted from the kitchen. While i waited for her to get back i couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in Virginia and if Aaron had gotten back and had spoken with Spencer… just thinking his name made me want to burst into tears i missed him so much. I curled up on my bed as Hayley walked back in with my peanut butter and pickles and i started to nibble on the chicken noticing that Hayley was keeping an eye on me the whole time i was eating. 

“What is it Hayley?” i asked getting a little annoyed. 

“You’ve been acting strange lately Angel and not just because Spencer left, i think something else is going on.” she said as she sat down next to me. 

“I don’t know what you mean, I'm fine.” I said with a bit of annoyance. 

“i just miss Spencer. He was my soulmate and I ruined everything.” Tears kept trying to prick at my eyes as I began getting emotional again. Hayley was quick to my side as she put an arm around me and laid my head on her shoulder. 

“I’ve been crying so much. I know it hurts but no one ever told me it would be this bad.” We sat there for a while, enough time to let Hayley at least collect her thoughts as I could see the wheels turning in her head. She was thinking, as if trying to solve something. It was at this point that she got up and and held a hand out to me. 

“Come on,'' she said as i looked at her a bit confused as to what she was up to. 

“we’re going shopping” She said as i took her hand and stood up. 

“Shopping at this time? Whatever for?” I said as I grabbed my shoes and she followed. 

“Just trust me on this. I have a feeling I know what’s going on” With that I complied as we got ready and left. As we entered the nearest convenience store I followed her up and down the aisles not sure what it is we’re getting. I asked her all the way over but she just kept repeating “just trust me”. It wasn't long before she abruptly stopped and I bumped into her back that I looked at what we were in front of and i’m sure my face had turned about as red as the streets get when we have the “Red Dress Run” going on in town. The wall we faced was lined with what seemed like the stages of starting a family. Going down the line, first up was condoms, next was pregnancy tests for those who didn't use section one, and finally it lead to the diapers, wipes and other necessities for everyone's little bundles of joy. Hayley reached out for some tests looking to see which to take and I looked at her, still red in the face before she handed one to me. 

“Here you go” a smile played on her lips before she noticed that i was looking at her like she was joking. 

“You can't be serious.” I say in disbelief as I go to put it back but she had grabbed my hand and I looked at her. 

“What have I been telling you?” She said as her ‘Just trust me’ saying had played on repeat in my head and I looked at the box still in my hand. I don't have any reason to doubt her so with best judgement i take the test and we head to the front to pay. After that we headed on back home and I play in my head the countless ways i'm going to have to tell everyone what's going on. I'm sure that the others might have a hunch just like Hayley did but at the same time you never know. It's hard to tell what someone is thinking, usually it would be easy to read someone but with our group sometimes it's a bit difficult. 

“Do you want me to call everyone to the main room?” Hayley said as i nod a little nervous to face the others. The nervousness is obvious and Hayley gives me a hug and a soothing pat on the back saying that everything will be ok. It eases my nerves as she walks off to find the others as I head to the main room and sit on the couch, the bag holding the answers in my hand. A few minutes after I had taken the test, and Hayley had found Nik and Elijah we had all gathered in the living room and I sighed feeling the tears starting to prick my eyes again. 

“Sister? What is it? What’s wrong?” Nik asked concerned sitting next to me. I looked up at him and all I could do was hand him the test.

Nik’s POV:

I looked down at the pregnancy test my sister had just handed me and saw the plus sign and all I could do was set it on the table and pull her into a hug rubbing her back as she started to cry. 

“I’m so sorry Angel, i wish you could have things go the way you wanted them to but you have me, Elijah, Hayley and the rest of our family to help you.” I said as I comforted her and she held onto me like she used to do, like when we were young all those centuries ago. 

“He’s right sister we’re here for you and our niece or nephew.” Elijah said and i could feel Angel calm down some but i knew she’d never be ok without Spencer and eventually we’d need to figure out a way to bring him back to her.


	10. Elijah goes Spencer Hunting

Chapter 10: Elijah goes Spencer Hunting

Angel’s POV: (a few months later)

It's been three months since Spencer left and since I found out that I was pregnant. And as of this morning, I found out it was twins….. A boy and a girl. I sighed as I walked into the Mikaelson mansion and walked into the living room where I knew my brother’s were waiting for me to find out what Davina had said.as the door opened they all instantly snapped their heads in my direction as I gave them a sheepish smile. So many things were running through my mind and i wanted to break down but I kept to myself as best I could even though i'm sure i could be easily read. 

"So what did Davina say?" Elijah says as he motions for me to sit where he was and I do so. 

"I found out something about the baby, or i guess i should say...babies" i put a hand on my stomach looking down with a bittersweet smile,

“I’m having twins” I said completely unsure of what to do at this point. In that moment, its as if every emotion that I've held in from earlier up to now came back at me hard. It wasn't until I felt Elijah wipe some tears that had been rolling down that i noticed i was crying. With that I clung to him and buried my face in his chest as the sobbing didn't seem to have any point in stopping. A hand which offered comfort patted my back with a steady rhythm as i tried to get my breathing under control while still trying to sort things out in my head.

Elijah’s POV:

As soon as Angel had started crying i knew that something in me snapped. That was it, looks like I need to go have a little talk with our dear friend Spencer. After some time of the others and i calming her down it seems that everything finally caught up with her. All her stress, the emotions flying about, she finally fell fast asleep. Klaus moved to take her to her room as Hayley had gone up earlier to fix her bed. Meanwhile I got up with only one thing in mind. Taking a one way trip to Virginia. I head to the front door grabbing a coat and reaching for the handle when Klaus calls out to me. 

"Where do you plan on going at this time?" he said in a wondering tone to which I just shrugged it off. 

"I'm just going for a little walk,'' I said as I opened the door into the night of the town, 

"Don't wait up for me" I say with a wave and a grin before heading out closing the door with a heavy but secure thud, with a feeling Klaus may suspect what I'm up to. Within minutes I was in my car and on my way to Quantico Virginia to get Spencer and bring him back with me by any means necessary. I needed to do this for my little sister, i hate seeing her like this. I needed to show Spencer what he had done to her and to my family. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. I sped up a little tensing up as i continued to drive. I knew I would be driving all night but i’m sure when I get there in the morning I'll be able to catch him, if not i can also call Hotch. He's the boss so Spencer will listen, he's got no choice with either of us. I clenched the steering wheel as a grin played at my lips. Everyone will be in for a surprise when i get back. I drove all night and didn’t stop once, i needed to make it there by morning and make sure the sooner i get to Spencer the sooner Angel was happy again.

Hotch’s POV:(the next morning)

The team and i had just gotten back from a case and we had a lot of paperwork to get done, i had just walked into my office when my phone rang.

“Hotchner,” i answered.

“Aaron, its Elijah, i need you to keep Spencer there at the FBI building i’m on my way to get him and bring him back to New Orleans.” i heard Elijah say and i couldn’t help but be a little shocked.

“Can i ask why you need Spencer?” i asked and i didn’t get an answer.

“If you care for Angel just do this one thing for her.” he said and hung up. I sighed and decided to call Klaus. I shook my head deciding not to bother him if Elijah was on his way here then that means Klaus was watching Angel. I walked out of my office and over to Spencer’s desk.

“Reid, i need you to go get something from Rossi’s office.” i said as Reid cocked his head. 

"What's in Rossi's office?" He asked as I shrugged. 

"He didn't tell me, he just told me to tell you to pick up the paper off his desk. He said it was important." I added knowing it would get Reid to go in there. Spencer nodded and walked up there. I could see everything from where I sat in my office. Spencer walked in and turned on the light. There was nothing on Rossi's desk, but there was a very angry Elijah Mikaelson sitting in Dave's worn leather chair twirling a roll of duct tape. 

"Dr. Reid. We need to talk." He said before the door closed and I heard the tell tale rip of duct tape. 

Spencer’s POV:

We had just gotten off the jet and back to the BAU building from a long case. It seems thats all my brain can handle most days lately are cases. I couldn’t let myself think of what i left behind in New Orleans, because if i did i would fall apart. I followed the team into the elevator and kept my head down while they all talked about going back home. Rossi had already left, having prior engagements to get to as we all had gone to our desks to do whatever paperwork had arrived for us. I shuffled through the paperwork as my pen scratched against its surface before i heard Hotch call me. I got up and walked over as he had asked me to get the papers for Rossi and I complied. I knew Rossi couldn't drive all the way back so i just thought to hold onto whatever document it was. When I walked in I expected a paper or file, what I was met with was the exact opposite. Sitting there in Rossi's chair twirling a roll of duct tape was Elijah, who was less than happy to see me. I looked towards Hotch who just looked away and it was then that I knew I was tricked into walking in and that there was no paper waiting for me.

"Dr. Reid. We need to talk." He said before i closed the door and I heard the tell take rip of duct tape, which kinda scared me a little. 

I closed the blinds of the office and turned on the lights before i turned to face Elijah.

“What about Elijah?” i asked, as i looked at him trying to keep myself composed.

“About Angel and the fact that she’s done nothing but cry since you left her. She’s a mess without you Spencer. She's barely been able to sleep let alone eat. It's killing us to see her like this, we don't know what to do." He said as I looked at him setting the tape down.

"We're really worried about her Spencer, without you I'm not sure she can survive." Elijah said as I sighed. 

"I thought you guys couldn't die or something?" I asked as Elijah nodded. 

"Its very hard for us to die, but these past few days without you is making Angel contemplate those few ways.”he said and apart of me felt like it was breaking but i couldn’t let him know that.

“I’m sorry to hear that Elijah but there’s nothing i can do, we’re from two very different worlds and we’d never work out in the long run its best we don’t have any contact anymore.” i said turning to leave Rossi’s office.

“I will bring you to her against your will, you’re not getting out of this Reid.” he growled and I turned to see he had stood and stalked towards me like the hunter he was made to be.


	11. The Drive Back

Chapter 11:The Drive Back

Elijah’s POV:

I could tell he was scared but honestly i couldn’t care. My sister and her happiness comes first. I stalked over to him and picked him up throwing him over my shoulder and walked out of the office. 

“Hey! Put me down Elijah you can’t do this!” he yelled struggling but i just held on tighter.

“I suggest you don’t fight me you won’t win.” i said in a serious yet dark tone letting him know i wasn’t messing around. He stopped fighting and i walked out of the building and to my car setting him in the passenger seat. I closed the door and then walked around to the driver’s side and got in.

“Put on your seatbelt Spencer I drive fast and to get back to New Orleans by tomorrow morning it's going to be even faster than normal.” I said putting my seatbelt on as i started the car. I started to drive hoping that everything goes ok once we get back to New Orleans. As he did as he was told we could hear his phone going off as the words “Garcia” flashed on the screen. He went to answer it but I grabbed the phone and tossed it to the back. 

“Hey wait!” He said as he tried to catch it but missed. 

“That was my friend. She was probably trying to see what was going on, just like the rest of the team probably is doing. I mean you did just toss me over your shoulder and dragged me out without warning.” I could see that he was annoyed but now isn't the time to get anyone else involved. 

“Why couldn’t you just tell me why you came, like a normal person?” he said as he looked out the window, clearly not in a good mood but I could tell that he was thinking of other things aside from what just happened. 

“Now isn’t the time. Once we get home is when things will be explained. For your team i’m sure Hotch has it under control.” I said as I give out a sigh.

“Also I don't think I ever said i was ‘normal’” I turned on the music knowing it will be a long but awkward trip. It's one that i will bare with though because it will be for a good cause. I had been driving for a while when all of a sudden my phone had gone off and i answered.

“Niklaus? What is it? Is Angel alright?” i asked worried knowing he wouldn’t have called unless something had happened and i hope that nothing happened to the twins.

“Well after you left Angel went for a walk and got bitten by a werewolf from a different pack and its poisoned her, we’re doing what we can to help and it seems her werewolf side is helping to fight off the venom but she’s really weak.” Nik said and i stopped breathing for a second.

“H-have the hallucinations started yet?” i asked afraid of the answer, afraid of her going through what i’ve gone through, afraid of what the werewolf venom is doing to my niece and nephew as well. Unknown that Spencer was obviously listening, curious but also a little worried at the word 'hallucinations'.

“No we’ve called Josh and Marcel to come over and help keep her calm and Freya says our niece and nephew are fine so that’s at least good.” he replied and i sighed in relief.

“Keep me updated i’ll be back by tonight and i’ll have Spencer with me. Don’t ask me how i did it i’ll explain once i’m home and our sister is out of the woods.” i said hanging up the phone sighing. Spencer looked at me confused as he turned the music down low enough to talk. 

“I thought Angel was part werewolf what do you mean hallucinations?” He asked confused as I sighed. 

“She was bit by another pack, meaning the venom is toxic.” I said as he looked shocked as he turned the music off all together. . 

“T-toxic? Is she-Is she going to be okay?” He asked worried as I rolled my eyes. 

“You left why would you care? You broke her heart, and called her a monster, why would you of all people worry about her condition.” I swore as he sighed confused.

“I-I-I care about her, but this entire new world, goes against everything I’ve known.” He said looking down. I rolled my eyes as i continued to drive.

“If you cared you wouldn’t have left the way you did, you don’t know how hard it is for us to trust people with what we are. Angel especially.” i said as I gripped the steering wheel.

Nik’s POV:(After he called Elijah)

I had just hung up the phone after letting Elijah know about Angel and sighed as i waited for Josh to get here knowing that he usually is the one that kept Angel calm when she had hallucinations because of how close he was to her. I paced the room worried about her, but also worried about what Elijah bringing Spencer back here would do to Angel, especially now that she’s got her twins to worry about. They're not even here yet and she’s already been so worried about their future. Especially with the fact that the father has no idea they exist. I stopped as the thought clicked in my head.

“Well this is going to be a nightmare,” i said out loud with a sigh of annoyance as i placed a hand on my forehead and the other on my hip thinking about how that’s going to play out. Once Spencer gets here and he finds out he’s going to be a father there's no telling what will happen.

“What’s going to be a nightmare?” Josh asked as he walked in and i sighed.

“Ah Josh, you’re here, good i need you to help Angel i have to make sure everything else is ready for when Elijah gets home with Spencer.” i said shaking my head as he nodded walking up the stairs to Angel’s room.

Josh’s POV:

I had just arrived and walked in as i heard Nik talking to himself. I had heard about what had happened and was worried sick. I mean i know Angel wouldn't be affected as badly but still, i hate when she's hurt. After i was given the right away i made my way up to Angel’s room, quietly entering not sure if she was asleep or not. As I entered the room, she turned and looked at me and i could tell she was sick.

“Hey Ang, how are you feeling?” i asked as i walked over to her and kissed her forehead. 

“I-i feel horrible Joshy but its my own fault, I wasn't paying attention to where i was i just needed to get away to think.” she said and i took her hand comfortingly.

“Its ok Ang i understand, you’re going through a lot right now what with the twins and trying to do what's best for them.” she scoots over enough for me to lay on the bed next to her and i sit next to her.

“You do remember i’m gay right and happily taken?” i jokingly said and she cracked a small smile as i held her like i did the last time she was bit,

“Have you forgotten who set you and Aiden up?” she said and i couldn’t help but chuckle.

“How could i forget that was the start of mine and Aiden’s happy ending.” i said and kissed her forehead. She hugged me and i could tell she was trying not to cry and i realized what i had said.

“Oh Ang i am so sorry i didn’t mean to upset you.” i rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

“N-no its ok i’m happy for you and Aiden, after the childhood you had you deserve all the happiness in the world Joshy.” i smiled a little holding Angel as she tried to rest.


	12. Spencer learns the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a cute scene in this chapter that was inspired by an episode of Criminal minds when Spencer played the piano.

Chapter 12: Spencer learns the truth

Josh’s POV:

Angel had been resting peacefully for the last couple of hours which i had taken as a good sign when all of a sudden i heard a commotion downstairs and i knew it had to be Elijah with Spencer. I held Angel close hoping Elijah wouldn’t do anything that would wake up or upset her but knowing how upset he was, i knew there was no telling what was coming. I slowly set Angel on her pillow and kissed her head so i could go check on what was going on. I walked over to the door and as i opened it i ran face to face with Elijah who shoved Spencer through the door.

“You aren’t leaving until Angel is better you got that Dr. Reid.” Elijah said menacingly and i sighed knowing this was going to be interesting. As Elijah left closing the door and locking it, i went back over to Angel and stood in front of where she layed. I was not going to let Spencer get anywhere near her.

Spencer’s POV:

I turned from the door to see a guy standing in front of Angel and I stopped in my tracks as I saw his face. He had red eyes, his fangs bared the veins prominent through his skin, he was definitely another vampire. I backed up against the door.

“H-how is she?” I asked nervously afraid of what he might do if I said something wrong.

“She’s resting and if you do anything to upset her or wake her or anything you will have to deal with me you go that” he threatened and I nodded. It’s silent for another minute or two before I speak up. 

“Has she mostly been in bed or has she been able to move a bit?” I asked hoping to try and get what information i could seeing as everyone has a problem with me right now. 

“In bed, she hasn’t felt well enough to do anything else.” He says as he sits next to her and pets her head gently so she doesn’t wake up. Well i can see Angel has already moved on, because with the way he’s acting it seems to be a bit more than just a friend. He’s being careful of me getting near, that was obvious when I entered the room but at the same time I wouldn't blame him. I look over him again carefully this time since i'm not being shoved at him. He was about my height from what i can assume, a little bit more built than the average person, and brown hair and eyes. If Garcia saw him she would probably fawn over him, but as it seems he’s already taken. 

“Is there anything i can do to help her?” i asked and he sighed. 

“Well you being near her might help but i don’t know if i trust you enough to be near her.” he said and i nodded. 

“I understand but if it will help shouldn’t we try it?” i asked and he rolled his eyes.

“Fine but only when she wakes up.” he said and i nodded knowing that’s as good a deal i was gonna get. 

"Now stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes. I swear to god if I see you near her I'll rip your head off brain boy." Josh swore as he walked out. The moment he was out of my sight I slipped into her room. Everything seemed normal until she rolled over in her sleep. My eyes went wide, her stomach was round, protruding out like a beach ball. Angel was pregnant. Was that baby my baby? My mind was whirling in a thousand directions. There was one thing I knew that could calm all the thoughts racing through my mind, playing an instrument and if i remembered correctly Angel always kept a guitar in her room. I walked over to it, picked it up,sat down and began to play the only song that came to mind. 

Angel’s POV:  
I had started to come to a little still not completely healed but i could still hear what was going on and i heard music start to play and realized it could only be one person….. Spencer. I stayed completely quiet as he began to sing. 

You say you'll know when you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell With the damage that's been done  
But i’d like to say that it's your fault  
But I know better  
Cuz' I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's to late too try  
To make it right

I bit my lip as i tried to fight my tears and turned my head to look at him knowing I needed him to know i was listening.

Spencer’s POV:

I had a feeling she was looking at me and i looked up in tears as I continued the song feeling completely hopeless about this whole situation.

I didn't know how good you were for me  
Now it's clear I'm seeing all that we could be  
And I know that it's my fault  
But I'm gonna treat you better  
Cause If I had one wish you'd be with me forever

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try  
To make it right

She sat up slowly and i could tell it took a lot of strength to just do that and i saw the tears fall mirroring my own and i could feel my heart break as i thought of what i did three months ago and all i wanted to do was take it back and make everything right just like the song said i took a shaky breath as I finished the song looking straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

Is there something I can say?  
Show me how to break it down  
So before you walk away  
Take the time to turn around  
Listen to me now

Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's too late to try [x2]  
To make it right  
To make it right  
Make it right  
Gonna make it right  
(Author’s note: the song is Make it right by the Jonas Brothers)

I set the guitar down and completely broke down as i took her hand in mine shaking. 

“A-angel, i-i’m s-so sorry about e-everything i said and d-did i never should have left you i-i know you’ve moved on with Josh a-and, you probably want n-nothing to do with me but i need to make things right i-i need things to be right with us f-for our baby, i-if it is our baby.” i said tears streaming down my face. She placed her hand on my cheek and i looked up at her and she hugged me.

“For one, Josh is my best friend almost like a son to me, and two i love you more than anything in the world you leaving broke me. I didn’t think i would ever be able to survive without you a-and when i found out i was pregnant with our son and daughter i knew i had to keep going for them.” i looked up shocked when she said that we were going to have twins.

“T-twins? W-we’re going to have twins?” i asked a shocked smile on my face and she nodded holding my hands in hers.

“I-i want us to be together Spencer b-but if you aren’t ready for that for this world and you just want us to get along f-for our kids then i can be ok with that.” she said looking down and something in me broke knowing it was my fault she was hurting.We talked for what had seemed like hours. I forgot about Josh, Elijah kidnapping me, and the whole awkward encounters. All I focused on was her, and our bundles of joy. I was overjoyed and this feeling of happiness was amazing. During our talk I noticed that Angel kept nodding in and out, though she kept trying to force herself to stay fully awake. 

"Alright, that's enough for now" I said as I helped her lay back down. 

"You need more rest. So try sleeping a bit longer." As soon as I let go she looked worried, like I was going to leave as soon as she closed her eyes. I already left her once, and I'm not doing that again. 

"Wait, what are you going to do?" She asked a bit wary. 

"I'll be sitting right here." I say before sitting in the chair near her bed. 

"No, please," she said as I took a few steps. 

"Lay down here, with me. I mean if you would like to. You don't have to" she said rambling a bit but I just grinned and nodded as she scooted over a bit happy that I agreed. As I laid down it wasn't long. With the talking and the ride from the case, Quantico, then all the way over here I was drained. We talked here and there, but it was more like I was talking with hums of yes or no when I would ask about something. Soon we both fell asleep holding on to one another, just how we always wanted. Just as i was drifting off i heard the door open and a second later i heard Freya call down to the others,

"Reid is staying! Einstein isn't going to be dinner Nik." and as she walked out i held Angel close to me and fell asleep holding her.


	13. Defining Normal

Chapter 13: Defining Normal

Spencer’s POV: (the next day)

I had woken up before Angel and gone downstairs to make her some breakfast wanting to make up for everything. As I was getting things ready to make waffles my phone beeped telling me i had a message so i took it out and listened to it only to be graced by Garcia’s worried tone.

“SPENCER REID! You better be ok and just caught up making up with Angel or so help me I will stake Elijah myself! If he hurt you in any way i will torture him myself! Call me as soon as you get this or we are all coming up there.” 

I chuckled a little shaking my head and I dialed her number and talked her down letting her know that everything was ok and that i was staying in New Orleans and will be working from there so i could stay close to Angel. I didn’t mention the twins because I wanted to talk more about it with Angel first but i would eventually tell the team. As I hung up i made us breakfast and walked back up to Angel’s room with the tray of food and set it down on her table and layed back down next to her. I held her close to me letting her sleep knowing that she’s still exhausted from the werewolf venom. As she continued to sleep i tried to figure out how exactly i was going to tell the team that i was going to be a dad. I sighed a little and looked down at my beautiful Angel only to see her awake and staring up at me.

“Good morning my queen. How did you sleep?” i asked kissing her forehead.

“I-i slept great, and i feel completely better. A-although i am a little hungry.” i smiled and got up from the bed and grabbed the tray of food. I brought it over and placed it next to her on the bed.

“I made you some waffles because i figured you might be hungry, i-i wasn’t sure if you’d need blood too but if you do i can go downstairs and get you some….”i trailed off not really sure where i was going with this still trying to get used to the whole thing.

“I-i could use some blood b-but it can wait i-i don’t want to make you uncomfortable Spencer.” she said looking down and i lifted her head up so she was looking at me.

“I don’t mind getting you what you need, i love you and its what you and our babies need so i will go downstairs and get you some blood.” i said and kissed her softly with a smile on my face.

“How many blood bags do you need?”

“Two is fine love, i-if Nik is up he can get them though, y-you don’t have to.” she said and i nodded going downstairs to the kitchen. Once i got to the kitchen i walked over to the fridge and opened it, i grabbed two blood bags and went back upstairs to Angel. 

Angel’s POV:  
While Spencer went back downstairs, i sat up and started to eat a little bit of the waffles that he made and smiled. They were better than Kol’s, maybe it’s because i hadn’t been able to eat for two days because of the werewolf venom, or maybe they just were that good. I had eaten half of them by the time Spencer came back with the blood bags and i looked up.

“You are an amazing cook love, i even think you are better than Kol” i said smiling as he sat next to me and put the blood bags on the tray.

“Thank you darling, but i can’t take the credit Rossi taught me a lot as did JJ. i hope to learn more from your siblings if they can ever forgive me enough for hurting you and leaving you and our twins. Um…. speaking of d-do you have names picked out yet?” he stammered a little and i bit my lip.

“Would you be mad if i said yes i sorta did?” i answered looking down.

“No because you have every right to name them, b-but may i know them?” he asked taking my hand in his. I nodded and looked up at him.

“For our little princess i picked Anastasia Nikole, and for our prince i was thinking Magnus Killian.” i smiled a little as i saw him smile at the names.

“They are absolutely perfect for our Prince and Princess, i-i want you to know that i called Garcia and from now on i’ll be working cases from right here by your side and will only leave if i am absolutely needed there. I will not leave you ever again.” he said and i hugged him. 

“I love you Spence, but i don’t want you to give up on your job for me and our kids, you love your job and the team. They’re your family i’m sure once you tell them everything they’d be willing to work out something especially Aaron.” i said looking up at him.

“I-i know they would but for now i’d rather do it this way until i win your family’s trust back and until i win yours back i need to prove that i will never leave you and Ana and Mags.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me but we can wait to tell the team but i can’t say i can keep anything from Aaron.” he smiled a little.

“Yeah he’s good at finding out things.” he agreed and kissed my forehead.

“Its Garcia i’m worried about though knowing her she’ll eventually worry.” he continued and i nodded. 

“Yeah she seems like a worrier but we’ll worry about that when the time comes.” i said and held onto him.


	14. Mardi Gras and Babies

Chapter 14:Mardi Gras and Babies

Garcia’s POV: (four months after Spencer moved to New Orleans)

The team had just gotten back from another case and again Spencer had stayed in New Orleans making an excuse as to why he couldn’t come. i was starting to get concerned about him, maybe we should all go to go check up on him and the Mikaelson's just to make sure they aren’t holding him against his will. But how to get the team to agree to go without them knowing. Well Mardi Gras is coming up and it will be the perfect time for us to go. I walked into the Bullpen where everyone was gathered doing paperwork and set my laptop down.

“I think we should all go to New Orleans for Mardi Gras, it’d be the perfect time for time off and it’d also be the perfect time to go visit Reid and see how he’s doing.” i said as everyone looked at me.

“I agree with Penelope we all deserve a vacation and it's the perfect time to go visit Reid and see how everything is going.” JJ said and everyone agreed.

“Alright well i’ll go get Jack and we’ll leave in an hour.” Hotch said and I went to go get my stuff.

An hour later we were on the jet heading to New Orleans to go see Spencer and the Mikaelson’s. I just hope everything is ok and that he isn’t too mad we didn’t call first. I just really wanted to make sure he wouldn’t stop us from coming.

Hotch’s POV: (after they land in New Orleans)

We had just landed in New Orleans and were on our way to the Mikaelson manor and Jack was asking a whole bunch of questions about Angel and I couldn't help but smile a little at how excited he was to meet her.

“So dad what do I say to her? What do I call her? Does she know that I know she’s a hybrid?” he asked and I chuckled.

“Slow down Jack. you can talk to her about anything she’s a really nice person. As for what to call her, I know the last time we talked she said you could call her Angel or aunt Angel if you’d like it all depended on you and what you felt comfortable with. And yes she knows you know she told me it was ok for you to know.” I said, ruffling his hair as he smiled. For a ten year old he still acted like a little kid. 

I looked out the window and wondered if this was the right choice just showing up like this. Especially since the last time I called Angel she sounded tired and distracted. I hope she and Spencer worked everything out. We just pulled up to the manor and we all got out of the vans and walked up to the door. I placed my hand on Jack’s shoulder protectively, I knew I could trust the Mikaelson’s but I couldn't help but feel protective. I knocked on the door and I could hear people running around inside.One after another footsteps echoed throughout the house and as soon as I knocked on the door it had ceased. Soon after the door was flung open to reveal a frantic Reid. 

"Woah pretty boy, where's the fire?" Morgan had asked as we saw the Mikaelson's continue running. 

"Guys...." He says breathing heavily as we now noticed a diaper bag in his hand. 

"I'm gonna be a father". In those few words we threw everything we had in the house quickly as Reid ran upstairs and I immediately followed him knowing he would be freaking out and I followed him to Angel’s room where I heard her scream in pain.

“So that’s why she sounded tired and distracted the last time we talked.” I said and helped Spencer get things ready.

Spencer’s POV:

Freya and Rebekah wouldn't let me in the room to be with Angel, they said that childbirth wasn't something I wanted to see. I paced up and down the hall hundreds of scenarios ripping through my brain as I waited, praying to hear the cries of my children. Garcia kept trying to get me to calm down but nothing she did worked. All I wanted was to be in the room with Angel holding her hand and letting her know she wasn’t doing this alone. 

“Spence? You’re pacing again why don’t you talk to us. Tell us why you didn’t mention all this to us months ago.” JJ said and I stopped and looked at her. I knew they were all wanting answers but at this point I could care less about giving them what they want.

“Because I didn't think it wasn’t important to our cases. Besides Angel and I agreed to keep it between us and her family because that was the safest. I honestly don’t feel like i need to explain all this right now when i’m worried about Angel and our twins right now. Any number of things could go wrong JJ especially with hybrids.” i said and JJ as well as the rest of the team just stared at me in shock.

“Angel is in good hands Spence, Freya and Rebekah won’t let anything happen to her or your twins.” Garcia said trying to calm me down but I just kept pacing as Kol walked over just as tense. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder and before I knew what happened he was suddenly thrown back by a burst of energy and I looked at him in surprise.

“W-what just happened?” I asked, completely freaked out. 

“It seems like you have some witch in you Spence.” Kol said as he got up. I looked at him shocked. How could this be? How could I be a witch? This makes no sense.

“How is this possible? How can i be a witch?” I asked as I looked at Kol a little scared.

“Well, you either got it from your mother or your father. Didn’t you say your mother has Schizophrenia? Well that can be because someone could have made her forget.” he said and i looked down trying to figure out if that could be possible. I sighed and sat down with my head in my hands.

“It's alright Spence, we'll all help you.” Kol said sitting next to me and I looked up at him.

“I trust you Kol. but that's not what I'm worried about right now. I just want Angel and our kids to be ok.” As I said that, the door to Angel’s room opened and Hotch walked out. I stood up immediately and walked over to him.

“Hotch, how are they? Are they ok? Can I see them?” I asked worried.

“They are fine Spencer, you can go in and congradulations Spence.” he said smiling as I ran into the room. As I got into the room I saw Angel holding our twins. I smiled as I walked over and sat next to her.

“They are perfect my queen.” I said with tears in my eyes as I kissed her forehead.

“Ana has your eyes love.” she said and I smiled as she placed our little princess in my arms.

“But she has your hair my queen. And Magnus has your eyes.” I smiled as our little prince opened his eyes to look at us. I couldn’t believe it. I finally knew what Hotch and JJ were talking about.


	15. Spencer learns the truth about his family

Chapter 15: Spencer learns the truth about his family

Spencer’s POV:

As I was sitting with my queen holding my little princess in my arms, I started to think about what Kol had said and I started to wonder about what had happened to my mom and how to tell my love about everything.

“Spence? What’s wrong? You have this intense look on your face.” Angel said and I looked at her.

“Something happened while I was waiting for our little ones to get here a-and I’m not sure what to think or what to do about it.” I said with a sigh.

“What happened exactly? Maybe I can help.” 

“Well, I got worked up and when Kol touched my shoulder to calm me down, I sorta blew him back into a wall without doing anything. Kol seems to think I’m a witch.” I said and she smiled a little.

“I always wondered if you had some witch in you.” I looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“Well there was just something different about you. I can’t really explain it.” 

“But who did I get it from? My mother or my dad?” I asked and sighed.

“I don’t know love. Maybe Elijah might know.” she suggested and I nodded.

“We can ask him when you feel better.” 

Angel’s POV:

I sat up a little better and looked at him.

“I’m fine love. I heal fast, it's one of the perks of being a tribrid.” I said with a smile and he kissed my forehead.

“Alright love but i want to stay here with you and our little ones for a while.” I smiled and nodded.

“Good idea we need some time just us.” I set Magnus in his crib once he was fast asleep and watched as Spencer placed Anastasia in her crib smiling.

“You’re really good at that Spence.” I said and he smiled a little.

“I’ve had a lot of practice with my god sons, Henry and his little brother Michael.” 

“How did I not know that about you?” 

“How did I not know you are Jack’s godmother?” he asked and I blushed.

“Well i didn’t really know until recently that Aaron had put me down as his godmother.” I said blushing.

“Aaron just told me the last time i called him. I haven’t even met Jack just yet Aaron said I could meet him once we had some time with our twins.” 

“That sounds like Hotch.” I smiled. 

“Yeah he’s always been a caring person even back in college.”

“What was he like in college?” I smirked.

“Well I probably shouldn’t say anything Aaron should tell you the stories himself.”

“I doubt he’d tell them though.” I smiled at how disappointed Spencer looked and kissed his cheek.

“He will if I ask him to. Now we should probably go talk with Elijah.” I said and he nodded. I got up out of bed and swayed a little catching myself on the bedside table.

“Are you sure you’re healed up?” Spencer asked worriedly and I nodded, taking his hand.

“I’m fine love just got up a little too quickly.” he nodded and we walked out of the room, I grabbed the baby monitor just in case they woke up although with my super hearing I would hear it. I knew it would make Spencer feel better if we had the monitor. We walked into the living room and I noticed the whole team was there and I blushed.

“I knew Hotch was here but I didn’t know all of you were here.” I said and Hotch came over and hugged me.

“Well Garcia wanted us to check up on Reid and we decided we could all use a vacation. Besides, I thought it was time Jack met his godmother.” I looked at him and watched as a lanky boy with dark blond hair and milk chocolate brown eyes walked over.

“Hello Aunt Angel, it's nice to meet you.” Jack said and I smiled hugging him softly as to not freak him out. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Jack, your father has told me so much about you.” I said as he hugged me back and I couldn’t help but feel completely happy.

“He’s told me a lot about you too.” he said as I let go and took Spencer’s hand in mine.

“Well, since we’re all here I guess you should know what’s going on.” I said looking at Spencer who nodded.

“So we recently discovered that Spencer might be part witch and the only one who would know for sure is Elijah.” I looked at Elijah and he sighed.

“Yes, I do suppose it is time Spencer knows about his family.” Elijah said as he walked over and Spencer and I sat on one of the couches.

“So years before you were Born I knew your mother Spencer.” Elijah started and Spencer looked at him surprised.

“You knew my mother? Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

“I thought it best. You see, when I met your mother I knew right away she was a witch. She and I became friends right away and slowly I started to fall in love with her as she fell in love with me. But I soon realized if she were to get involved with me she would be put in danger and I made the tough decision to compel her to forget.” he said and I looked at my brother a little confused.

“I thought witches couldn’t be compelled.”

“Usually they can’t but I found a way. I made her forget everything, me, the fact I was a vampire, and the fact that she was a witch. And a few years later she met your father and had you.”

“Did you know she’s got schizophrenia?”

“She actually doesn’t. It only seems that way because of the compulsion. I can reverse the compulsion and she’ll be back to normal.” Elijah said and Spencer nodded.

“So, i’m a witch then. I guess i’ll have to learn how to control my abilities.” 

“I can help you with that my love as will Davina.” I said taking Spencer’s hand in mine and he smiled a little.

“I’d appreciate that, my queen.” he said kissing my cheek. I blushed a little and smiled.

“Then we will start first thing tomorrow.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” 

“So who are the twins godparents?” Garcia asked and I chuckled. Spencer was right about Garcia wanting to know that. I looked at Spencer and saw he was smiling too coming to the same conclusion.


	16. Author's note

so these past few months have been hard for me and i've been in a funk. i lost my furbaby Big Red who i've had since i was 3. she passed away in her sleep and because of Covid i wasn't able to see her all year. i've been dealing with guilt and heart break but i'm slowly coming out of my funk and have started writing again. i wanna than my readers for waiting so patiently and i promise i'll post more soon.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and review i'd love to hear your thoughts


End file.
